Stranger things have happened
by Darkest-Hearts
Summary: Randy Orton, The Miz, DX, Christian, and Jericho meet a strange group of people. But, as they say, stranger things have happened.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was a random-moment idea, I have many of these. Strange thoughts, how I love them! XD

Orton had just finished his match against Kofi, sadly, he'd lost. The crowd hated him for this moment, but, he knew Vince could change their opinion in seconds. A smirking Miz enterd the back, looking at him. "Heh, you lost." Orton sighed, "Yes, I already knew that." Miz continued to smile, he looked pretty stupid to Orton, just standing there with his big grin. Randy sighed again, looking at the ground.

A man's voice rang through the locker-room, he didn't sound like Kofi. 'It's probably the acoustics in here' Orton thought. A pale red-head walked in, he knew they'd be getting a new wrestler, and he matched the description given to him by Punk, but his attire was completley strange. "Whoa," The man looked around, "Is this the right place?" His voice wasn't very deep, and annoying, Orton thought. Two people were alongside him.

Orton racked his brain for the new wrestler's name, "Sheamus?" He finally asked, Punk had said his name was 'Sheamus', although Punk was never good with information. "Sheamus?" The red-head chuckled, "What the heck kinda name is 'Sheamus?'" Orton looked at the man, a fan who had strayed back ,a security guard? He couldn't tell, "What's your name, then?" The man smirked, "A-" One of the people standing beside him stepped closer to Orton, he could see her, now. A thin, pale woman with blonde hair and hauinting green eyes stepped forward.

"Names are not important," she spat, her voice high-pitched and shrill, "We need to know, where are we?" Orton looked at her, "Minnesota." She quickly drew her hand to her forehead, "Oh my god, you got us lost again!" She pulled a card out of her robe? Dress? Cloak? He couldn't decide but they were all wearing whatever they were. "What does that say?!"

The man looked at it quizically, "Erm, it says something, you wrote in cursive.." She sighed, "Destiny Islands, Axel!" Orton looked at the red-headed man, "Axel?" The man looked at him, "Yeah." The third person stepped into the light, they had long pink hair, and wore the same 'outfit' as the others. Miz immeadiatley walked beside them, "Hey, there. What're you doing back here?" The person opened there mouth about to speak, but Miz cut them off, "I know, I'm striking, but, what do you say we go out for a drink." The person looked offended, "What the heck?!" His deep voice was filled with frustration. "Oh my god, it's a guy!" Miz looked surprised.

"Duh," Axel sighed, "I thought your buddy over here was on that team." Miz looked at Axel, offended. "Am not!" "Sorry about Marluxia," The blonde winked, "he kinda is 'there'." Miz looked at her a little disgusted, "Dude, why are you winking at me, I just told you, I'm not gay!""Miz!" A man's voice sounded behind him, he whirled around to find Chris Jericho standing there. He looked at the strange three in front of them, "Erm..." They all looked a Jericho now, a confused look on his face. "Eh...fans? Do you want autographs or something?" Axel looked at him, "Fans? Do you have your own organization?" He looked at Axel, still confused, "Well, I guess you could call it that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Yes, it has CHAPTERS!!

Marluxia looked at Axel and Larxene, "Think Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus hold down the castle?" The others nodded, "the kid's not very far, he's only on our third floor, I think." Axel said. Larxene nodded, "And I'm sure one of them can handle the simple task of destroying him." Miz looked at the three, "You wrestle, too?" Axel exchanged glances with Larxene and Marluxia who both shrugged, "Wrestle?" "Fighting." Chris clarified.

Axel smirked looking at the two beside him, both also with grins. Axel threw his arms back, a noise that sounded like a breeze through trees sounded around the room. Two red chakrams apeared in his hands, Orton and Jericho stepped back, "Whoa!" Chris yelped. Miz stared in confusion, "I've never seen circles, like, used in a match." Axel looked at him, "What?" "Your circles." Miz said, making a circular motion over his hand.

Axel looked at him, "My chakrams?" Miz hit his face with his palm, "Not chalk! Circles. Ciiiircles, c-i-r-c-l-e-s." Axel looked a him, "Got it memorized?" Miz sighed, "No, no. You just don't get it." He frowned. Jericho and Orton stared in awe at Axel, "Uh, I don't think you can have those here." Orton told Axel. The red-head sighed, "Get me all pumped for a fight then tear it down." "Well, I don't want to die due to spiky chalk-rams." He pointed to the metal wheels.

"Chakrams." Axel corrected. "Right."Orton nodded. Another voice boomed through the locker room, "You guys back here?" "Great.." Chris sighed. Christian walked in. Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene looked at him, they whispered back and forth. "Um.." Christian looked at the three strangers, "Um...what's going on?" Jericho shrugged.

Axel stared at him, "R-Roxas?!" Christian looked around him, "Er, The Rock doesn't work here any more." Axel looked back to Marluxia and Larxene who were nodding, "Roxy," Marluxia said, stunned, "you look much more...scruffy..and tall." Christian stared at him, "Erm."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two more voices sounded, "What the heck," Miz said, "There are people appearing every ten seconds." It was Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Axel looked at them with slight confusion, while Marluxia and Larxene talked quietly back and forth "Who are these guys?" Larxene asked. "I don't know, but, we need to get Roxas." DX just stared at the three strangers, as if they were some sort of space-creature. "Dude," Triple H stared at Axel, "..nice hair." Axel cocked his head at this comment, "Uh..thank you?" He asked. "Roxas," Larxene pointed at Christian, "stop messing around, you should be back in The World That Never Was." Christian looked at her, "For the LAST time my name is Christian!" Axel looked at him with pity, "Did they swipe your memory?" "I can remember everything, I'm Christian, I work in the WWE, and I live on Earth." He snapped.

"Who's Roxas?" Shawn asked, "He's a member of our Organization." Axel looked at him. "Oh, you're in some type of Organization?" He asked. Axel looked shocked, "Y-you don't know about us? We're known by every world connected." "Uh...sure," Hunter looked at him, "Anyways, Shawn needs to go to Wal-mart for some tanner, anybody joining?" The other wrestlers nodded, "I need some marshmallows, they're my good luck charm, I eat them before every match." Miz said. The organization members nodded, too, "Since Roxas-" The blonde wrestler glared at him, "It's Christian." "You just keep telling yourself that. Anyway, since he's going we're going." "Okay," Triple H said, "Let's go."

They all piled into triple H's hummer, "Hopefully your a better driver than looker." Larxene smirked. "Dude, are you gay?" Miz looked at her, a little disgusted. She sighed and Triple H inserted his key and started the hummer. It roared to life and he started to drive. Axel looked terrified, "You okay?" Jericho looked at the nobody. "W-what is this?" He asked, almost shaking. "A car..are you, like, amish or something?" Chris asked confused.

The hummer roared down the road, he did everything he could to take the bumpier of the roads, Miz frowned, "You're taking a long way, I just want my 'mallows." "Shut up!" Hunter said, looking back at him. Axel looked at triple H "How long is this going to take?" "Just like five minutes."

Twenty minutes later...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wrestler or Kingdom Hearts characters, although, I wouldn't mind owning Axel.

A/N: Wal-mart :D

They arrived at Walmart. Miz immeadiately ran in to th store, wrestlers and Castle Oblivion crew behind him.

"He's like a two-year-old." Larxene said, to no one in particular. The store was extremley bright, lights almost blinding to the nobodies who were used to such dull surroundings. "Ow.." Axel cringed.

"Okay, Tanner-" Hunter started "'Mallows!" Miz interrupted. He sighed, "Yes, Miz, Marshmallows. Any way, tanner, MARSHMALLOWS-" "Yay." Miz grinned "-and possibly some drinks." The began walking through the store, and head down the isle labled "candy" for Miz's marshmallows. Miz quickly ran down looking at everything and stopped staring at a shelf.

"OH MY GOD.." He looked stunned. "What?" Shawn looked at The Miz. "THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE 'MALLOWS...can I please get chocolate marshmallows? Please?" Miz looked at Hunter, "Miz, why are you asking me? You're a grown man, you can buy whatever you wish, and that you have the money for, obviously." Hunter sighed, Miz squealed and grabbed a bag labled "Chocolate Marshmallows".

Axel looked at the two other nobodies who had their gazes fixed on Christian. "Come on, Roxas!" Marluxia looked at the irratated superstar, "For the LAST time, it's Christian!" Next they went to find the tanner, which was in the same isle as the hair-dye, "Ooh, they have BLUE!" Miz looked at it excitedly, "Mizzy," Orton sighed, "you have black hair, which would not let blue hair-dye work." Jericho looked at Axel and Marluxia, "You guys know any blue-haired people? I mean you ARE pretty colourful hair-wise." Chris snickerd. "Zexion, Saix-" Axel started "I was kidding." He sighed.

They grabbed twelve bottles of tanner, then waked to the check-out line, Miz grabbed a soda, while every other wrestler got water. "That's a lot of sugar." Chris looked at him. Miz nodded, "Sugar is my favourite food." The man at the cash-register smiled at Shawn, "Oh my god, you're Shawn Michaels! The wreslter and church guy!" "'Church guy'-" Shawn started. "Yep, Shawn is christmas!" Miz grinned. "You mean chrisitan." "But, Christian is over there!" Miz pointed to the blonde wrestler, who was being antagonized by Larxene.

"If you won't come back, I guess we'll have to use force!" She scowled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or the Kingdom Hearts characters, I do own the cashier however, although, I won't much longer if he keeps chewing on my shoes. Bad, cashier, bad.

A/N: Oh, yeah, we all knew it would happen ;D XD

Over-hearing this conversation Miz turned to look at Christian, who by then, was being dragged into a dark corridor by Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia. "Help!" He cried, the wrestlers turned as the portal had engulfed the trio and Christian. Miz ran into the corridor, followed by Orton, "Mizzy!" He shouted. Chris, Shawn, and Hunter followed them, the corridor closed when the last wrestler had stepped in to the strange world.

Larxene had Christian by the arm, glaring at a strange man, with an "X" shaped scar on his face, deep, long, blue hair and golden eyes. "Saix! How could you let the new guy get out? Xemnas will hear about this, second in command!" Saix looked at Larxene, "Roxas was here yesterday, I'll have another member of the organization keep an eye on him." He assured her. Axel smirked, "Well, I can do that."

"No." Saix glared at him. "Why not?" Axel frowned. "Maybe because last time you even went on a mission with him-" Axel stopped him, and turned around to see the wrestlers standing there. "We have company."

Orton smirked at Christian, "These your 'peeps'?" Miz looked up, from eating something, "My Miz-mallows!" he said holding up a box of "peeps". Chirs stared at him, "Where did you GET those?!" "I carry them in my pocket." Miz replied.

Axel looked back to Saix, "They were around Roxas the entire time, they said they're fighters." "Nobodies?" Saix looked at them. "I believe so." Axel nodded. "Then we shall test them." Saix smiled. "We shall." Axel smiled. Saix nodded, "I'll go find the superior."

Miz continued to eat his peeps, "Meanies want my Miz-mallows..." Chris sighed, "We don't want you peeps." Hunter looked around, "This place is dull." Shawn nodded, "Isn't it?" Larxene whispered to Marluxia, "Did you see Saix walk off? You know what that means?" Marluxia smirked.

A strange cloaked person stepped into the room, his face hidden under a hood, a deep voice rang, "Greetings, fellow nobodies."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers, Kingdom Hearts characters, or Miz-mallows(peeps), Mizzy won't let me have any.

A/N: Wrestling/fighting scenes are not my best, but, it's important to the plot! .

"I see those of a lower ranking wish to join the organization," Xemnas smirked, "so, let us first test them." He motioned his arm and what seemed like hundreds of dusks appeared. He sat, still smirking, watching the wrestlers.

Miz looked shocked, "Are those people in straight-jackets?" Axel turned to him, "People? They're nobodies like you and me." Miz looked offened, "Nobody? That's rude! I am the United States champion and have been for a well amount of months!" Axel sighed, and whispered to himself, "Denial?"

Orton looked at the nobodies, sighed, then decided, he needed to fight. He looked at a few of them, he distracted one, hit it, then RKO'd, the nobody faded. "Impressive." Xemnas whispered to Saix. A nobody approched Miz, he looked at it a little confused, "Um..." The nobody attacked him. "Agh!" He pushed it off, and put himself on top him, reversing. He hit it twice, causing it to fade. "Most impressive." Saix whispered back to Xemnas.

A nobody ran at Triple H, he did a close-line causing it to fall and fade. Jericho knocked a nobody off it's feet, and hit the walls of Jericho, it faded. Shawn Michaels did a sweet chin music on a nobody, it also faded. Christian was being held off on the side by a blonde-haired teenage boy with a mullet. "What's your name?" He asked the teen. "I'm Demyx, number nine! Don't you remember, Roxy?" He grinned.

This battle continued for what seemed like hours, then, after all the nobodies had eventually faded, Xemnas smiled, "You have proven worth to wear the coat. Members fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen." "Members?" Miz asked, "Yes, Xizm." Miz burst into laughing, "Xizm?" "Yes, member nineteen, Xizm. You and your comrades member fifteen Xanadry, sixteen Tunxher, seventeen Hawxsn, and member eighteen, Xirchs."

A/N: In case your lost here's a list of wrestlers, their nobody names and pronunciation =)

Miz-Xizm (Zih-zum)

Randy(Orton)- Xandry (Zan-dree)

Hunter(Triple H)- Tunxher (Tun-zerr)

Shawn-Hawxsn (Hawk-sun)

Chris(Jericho)-Xirchs (Zir-cuss)

Christian-Roxas (They're still convinced he's Roxas..)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers, or Kingdom Hearts , I have some cats, and some dogs, too.

A/N: Eeek! forgot to let Xemnas finish his sentece! It was supposed to be "You and your comrades (line of names and numbers) shall stay."

A/N: Organization members that are WWE wrestlers? Yes. Crazy? Yes. Stupid? Yes. Awesome idea? Totally. Mizzy you and your inability to tell gender sure does seem to get you into trouble .

The wrestlers looked around, a little confused. Miz was spotted by Demyx who immeadiatley ran over to him. "Neat hair." The boy grinned, Miz looked at him. "I know, I'm awesome!" "I'm Demyx!" He extended his hand, grinning. Miz shook his hand, "The Miz, erm, Xizm, now." Orton glared at him, "How do you make friends so fast?" Miz smirked, "I don't RKO people!"

Miz looked at Axel, "Okay, I've been wondering.." "What?" Axel looked to him. "Are you a dude or a chick..or what?" He said, the wrestlers glared at Miz, and Larxene, Marluxia, and Demyx burst into laughter. Axel looked offended, "Isn't it obvious?" Miz observed him, "You're a girl, right?" Axel sighed, and quckly drew his hand to his face, "No, Xizm, no." Demyx grinned, "I told you, you look so skinny, and your hips-" "Shut up." Axel glared at Demyx.

Shawn looked at Hunter, "What is it, Shaw-erm, Hawxsn?" "I did mention this castle was a little 'plain' earlier, didn't I?" Shawn smirked. "I always carry like five cans in my pockets." Triple H grinned. The exchaned a quick glance, then quickly ran off into the rest of the castle. "What's with them?" Axel asked Chris, "They're always like that. Always up to something."Chris replied. "I just noticed something, this castle is all guys.." Miz looked around. "Actually," a voice sounded behind him, it was slighlty deep, but sounded young, "there are two female residents in the castle that never was." Miz whirled around where a boy, about Demyx's age, but slighlty shorter, with blue hair covering one eye and greyish-green eyes stood.

"It's the EMO!" Axel grinned. The boy frowned, "For the last time, Axel-" Miz cut him off, "There are girls?" "Yes," The boy sighed, "Larxene and Xion." The boy pinted to Larxene, "Number twelve," he looked around, "and suprisingly number fourteen isn't with you, Axel." Axel shrugged, "She's only around when Roxas is around." Miz grinned, "Larxene's not a girl!" The boy sighed, "You must have horrible oberservation skills."

"Can you belive he thought I was a chick?" Axel looked at him. The boy smirked, "Yes, actually."

Axel sighed, "You're as bad as Roxas, Zexion." "Yeah, Zexy!" Demyx grinned. Zexion looked towards the hall, a very short person, about four feet and ten inches walked beside Axel, they had their hood up, and the wrestlers could not see their face. Axel was six feet and ten inches, two feet taller than the person, they looked extremley short beside him. "Axel?" A small quivering voice sounded lightly. "Hm?" He turned, facing the person. "W-where's Roxas?" Axel looked around, then to Demyx who shrugged. The person looked around, "W-who are these people?"

Axel sighed, "Nobodies." Demyx walked up beside the person and quickly hugged them, "Xi!" He grinned. A small somewhat muffled suprised yelp came from the person. "That's Xion," Zexion looke to Miz, "the shorter one." "Demyx I can't breathe.." She said lightly. "You're a nobody, you don't need to breathe," he smiled, "besides, if you didn't want people to hug you, you shouldn't be so adorable." He let go of Xion, she gaped slighlty. She was short to him, he was about five feet and eleven inches tall. 

Miz cocked his head, "Why is she so short?" Zexion sighed, "Well, she is twelve, and Demyx is seventeen, she just looks short compared to him, or you." Chirs looked around, he, Miz, and Orton were the only three wrestlers, DX had run off and nobody had really cared where Christian was.

A/N: The Xion and Demyx friendship is one of my favorites,I HAD to include it! It's just to adorable! This was a ver Mizzy-ful chapter..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or Kingdom Hearts characters. But, I'll trade you some Pokemon cards for Axel or Demyx.

A/N: Oh my god, Miz...(short chapter, next one will be longer =D)

Xemnas looked around, and stood infront of the group, he handed the wrestlers each a black coat (by this time Christina and DX had come back from their mischeavious activites). He stood there, smirking, "I shall appoint you weapons, but, two of you already have them." He smirked at the wrestlers. "Who?" Miz asked excitedly. "Tunxher has his sledge-hammer," he glared at him, "which I did not approve of bringing here..and you Xizm, you hold a very special weapon."

Miz smiled, "What is it?! I want to know!" Xemnas smirked, "extend your hand," Miz did as told, "And focus, as hard as you can." Axel looked at Xemnas, shocked, "Are you saying his weapon is a-" "That's exactly what I'm saying." Xemnas smirked. Axel looked at him, "No way, a guy like him can't-" "Hey, guys look at me!" Miz said excitedly.

Miz stood there, smiling, looking at what he was now holding in his hand. It was a keyblade. He swung it slightly, "This is awesome!" Axel quickly stepped back, "Whoa, careful with that thing!" Xemnas looked at the rest of the wrestlers, "You'll also be given an element, Tunxher, you hold the element of stone, which you share with Lexaeus, and with whom most of your missions will be carried out with. Xizm, your element is not usual, but that of the keyblade, since Xion does her missions with Roxas your missions will be done with Demyx. Xandy, you weild fire, as does Axel your weapon is that of knives. Hawxsn, you carry lightning, same for Larxene and you have thin-bladed swords as for weapons. And Xirchs, you use Illusion, so does Zexion, your weapon is a staff." He smiled.

Randy smirked, "I have fire?!" "Oh, crap, Axel sighed,"I have to go on missions with THAT guy?" Saix nodded, "Yes, Axel." Axel frowned, "You are evil." "So are you!" Saix glared at him. "Have a heart! I'm not THAT bad!" Axel looked at him, "I don't have a heart, and neither do you!" "Oh, jeez.." Demyx sighed. Chris looked at Larxene, who just turned her head the other way.

Saix looked to Miz, "Well, keyblade bearer, since you are the most important to us right now, you have a mission, collect hearts in Twilight Town with Demyx." He smirked, and opened a dark corridor. "Okay!" Demyx smiled, he grabbed Miz by the arm and dragged him through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or Kingdom Hearts characters, and all my attempts to have failed.

A/N: Miz has a keyblade!! XD

As Demyx dragged Miz into the portal, Axel yawned, "It's been a long day for me, I'm going to sleep. Don't bug me, got it memorized?" He walked off towards his room, and about five minutes later reappeared, "Okay, that was NOT cool." "What?" Zexion looked at him. Hunter and Shawn exchnged glances, "Whoever wrote 'I'm a sexy boy' on my walls, that's just...not right!" Saix smirked, "I think Roxas would disagree with that statement." DX grinned.

Axel blushed, "Shut up, Saix!" Chris looked at him a bit oddly, "Okay." Saix smirked, "There are two females in the organiztion, one is extremley lethal, and the other is twelve and followed around by protecter Dem." Axel nodded. Marluxia looked around, "Speaking of which where is Xion?" Axel looked to his side where the girl was clinging, scared of the wrestlers. "Oh." He sighed.

"Demyx!" Miz said looking around. "What?" Demyx looked at him. "This is neat!" He looked around, and summoned his keyblade. "We have to collect hearts, Xizm," he said raising one hand, "or else Saix will get angry." Miz nodded, "Okay, where do we get hearts?" He cocked his head. "From heartless," as he'd said this a small group of shadows appeared, "like that. Hit them with the keyblade!"

Miz swung his keyblade at a shadow, it sliced it in half and it faded, Demyx summoned his sitar. "Dance, water!" he yelled and a beam of water hit a heartless and it hit an alley wall, making it fade. Miz jumped at a heartless, slashing at it, it faded, he quickly whirled around slashing two other shadows in half. "That was good!" Demyx grinned. "Oh, really?" Miz asked. "Yeah!" Demyx yelped. Miz pulled a peep out of his pocket.

Axel looked at the girl who was quivering, "Are you scared?" She gripped his coat and nodded slighlty. "Don't be scared.." Axel said. She hugged his waist, he sighed. Marluxia grinned at Triple H, "I'm not the only one who thinks you look scary." Axel looked at her, "Xi, they won't hurt you." "H-how do you know?" She asked quietly. "Because, I know these things." Axel hugged her gently.

She hugged him back, and continued to cling to him, "Axel.." He smiled a little bit at her, "Okay, you can stay there, but can you loosen your grip a little, it's kind of hard to breathe." She nodded and did as she was asked, but still clung to the red-head. He looked at the wrestlers, "Appearently, you're terrifying." Chris Jericho looked at him, "Good thing we didn't bring Punk.."

Miz popped the peep in his mouth. "Can I have one?" Demyx smiled a little. "No, they're my Miz-mallows!" He looked at the teen. "I want one, though!" Demyx moaned. "No!" Miz said, upset. Demyx grabbed a peep from his hand, "Hee-hee I got one." He bit into it. "Hey, that's stealing!" Miz summoned his keyblade, Demyx shoved the peep in his mouth, grabbed his sitar and shouted, "Dance, water, dance!" to which a large amount of water clones defended him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or Kingdom Hearts characters, I did have a cookie, but, I gave it to Xion, darn her adorableness!

A/N: If you don't like Xion, I'm sorry, she's adorable . , and to much fun to write, I admit, I squeal when I get to write her, I squeal a lot when I get to write her.

A dark corridor appeared from which came an annoyed, soaked, and peepless Miz exited, alongside a very happy Demyx. "Demy!" Xion let go of Axel, ran across the room, and quickly attatched to the boy. "Hi, Xi." He grinned. Axel sighed, "She was clinging to me earlier..." Axel sighed. "Oh, Axy, you're just jealous." Demyx smirked. Miz looked at Orton, "I DO NOT like that guy."

"May I ask?" Chris stared in confusion. "This guy steal my Miz-mallows, then he sets me on water!" Miz sighed. "Set you on water," Axel looked at him, "uh, set on fire is a correct term. It looks more like he soaked you." Miz glared at him, "That, then. He soaked me." Demyx grinned, "And you can't do anything about it." "Yes, I can, actually!" Miz summoned his keyblade.

Demyx smirked, "You can't hit me." "And why not?!" Miz asked, irritated. Demyx looked at the girl who had her head rested against his chest, clinging to him, "'Cause you might hurt Xion." Axel looked at him, "That's just wrong, using her as a sheild." He looked at the quivering girl, "Do you mind that I'm defending myself with your help?" Xion shook her head, "No."

"See? She doesn't mind, so it's okay." Demyx smiled. "It's because she's terrified of the new guys! You're a big protecter to her." He sighed. "I use her as a shield, she uses me as a shield, we're even." He smiles. a blonde haired man entered from the back of the castle, "Did you call me?" His scratchy voice called. "No, Vexen." Axel looked back at him.

"Demy." Xion buried her face in his coat. He wrapped his arms around the young girl, then looked back up. "See,Axel? She obviously likes me better." He stuck his tounge out at him jokingly. "Just wait until she lets go of you." Miz pointed at Demyx with his keyblade. "I'm never going to let go of Demy." She looked at Miz. He glared at Demyx, "No fair, you have a shield.."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE superstars or the Kingdom Hearts characters, but, I gave Axel my socks after Vexen turned his into heartless =D (Silly, silly Vexy)

A/N: Whee! Orton and Axel mission time!! Will be very action-y-ful XD (I'm not going tho cover the triple H/ Lexaues mission, they bore me, sorry.)

Saix looked at the nobodies, "That went well enough, I guess." He snapped, "But, don't get soft on us just because you had ONE good mission, I'm sending out two of you," he looked over to the wrestlers, "rookies." "Rookies?!" Miz glared at the blue-haired man. "That's the spirit, remember what it's like to be raging, Xizm," He glanced at Axel, "you and Xandry, there's a darkside that needs to be dealt with. Tunxher and Lexaeus, recon on a new world."

After being given orders Axel looked at the superstar, "Fine, let's go. We're there to fight a darkside, got it memorized?" Orton nodded a little, "Uh, sure." "Great." Axel said, unenthusiastically. He opened the dark corridor and motioned the wrestler to walk through, "Muscularity before beauty." Orton looked at the red-head and sighed, then stepped through, Axel smiled and followed him.

As soon as they entered Twilight Town (a very common place for darksides to inhabit) Orton spotted a group of shadows, "Is that the target?" "No," Axel summoned his chakrams, "but, their in the way." Orton glanced at him, "So," he summoned his two knives and smirked, "let's get this show on the road."

Axel charged at a shadow, throwing a chakram, the creature quickly moved to the side, dodging it, "Clever, are you?" He glared at the creature, it ran towards the nobody, Orton quickly ran behind it and sliced it in half with a knife, it faded.

"Good job," Axel held up a chakram, "let's see how you handle the rest." He said as he charged at an unexpecting heartless, slashing at it, making it fade.

Orton threw both of his knives at a shadow, it hit it on both sides of it's front, it faded and Orton summoned his knives back before they hit the wall behind the heartless. Axel grinned and slashed a chakram at the last shadow, it faded. "Now," The red-head looked at Orton, "we've got to find this darkside." Orton looked ahead of himself, toward the train-station, "Yeah."

They began walking and walked over towards the train station. Axel smirked and pointed, right in front of the doors was a huge heartless, "Our target, Xandry." Orton looked a little scared, "Th-that?" "Well, yeah, it IS a darkside, and we were supposed to find a darkside, so, that's basically it, commit it to memory, Xan." Axel looked at Orton as if he were an idiot.

The wrestler was silent. "Come on!" Axel set a chakram aflame, "We've got to kill it, big or not." He ran towards the huge heartless, taking slashes at it, Orton walked closer. The heartless swiped a huge hand at the wrestler, "Move!" Axel shouted. But, in shock he stayed still and was forced on to the ground by the creature. "Xandry!" Axel called, slashing at the heartless, running towards the wrestler, who was collapsed on the ground.

"Xandry..?" Axel looked at him, he didn't respond. The red-head was silent, "I'm sorry, okay?! I actually thought you were really cool! And you're not ugly, but you are muscular!" The wrestler smiled, "I'm not ugly, eh?" "Jerk!" Axel smacekd the wrester with his right hand. "So worth it." He stood up, and summoned his knives, "Let's get this show on the road!" He ran towards the heartless, and slashed at it.

Axel followed him, throwing both flaming chakrams at it. They hit it in the side and the darkside looked at him, slashing at him, Axel dodged and Orton hit it in the arm, "Die!" He smirked. The creature swatted at him and he avoided it. "Ah!" Axel hit it with a chakram and it faded, "Done."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or Kingdom Hearts characters, Vexen said he'd gladly make me replicas, though.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I've been pretty unispired lately)

Hours later every mission had been complete. Saix seemed pleased (if it was possible for a heartless being to be pleased) that they had finished their missions. Xemnas looked at the new rookies, "Good job." He smirked. "Yay!" Miz grinned. Saix looked at Miz, almost confused. A man's voice interrupted the conversation, "Dude, who did this?!" It was older-sounding, and a man, a little shorter than Axel appeared.

He looked about fourty, with black hair that was mostly taken over by it's grey streaks, he had a long scar along the left side of his face, and an eye-patch over his right eye. "Oh my god, it's a pirate!" Miz blurted out. The man ignored Miz, "What is the "DX army"?And who spray-painted it on the back of my cloak?" Shawn and Hunter exchanged a quick glance. "Okay, bad idea." Hunter whispered to Shawn. "That guy looks pretty tough." Shawn whispered back.

"Xiggy!" Demyx grinned, Xion still clinging to his side. "Hi, Demyx,Poppet." He nodded in his direction, then looked back to the wrestlers. "If it was one of you new dudes, then, you've been warned. Touch my stuff and you get shot." He summoned an arrow-rifle. "Oh, calm down, Xigbar," Axel sighed in a sarcastic tone, "it's not like anyone would want to go near your room, due to your awful stench always lingering around. Please,for all of us, take a shower, at least once a week. It seems like you only occupy it once a year."

Xigbar aimed his rifle at Axel, and shot him in the chest. The red-head staggered back, hands on the arrow. "Axel!" Orton looked at him, the nobody returned to a standing position, "Jeez, that kinda hurt." He tugged on the arrow and pulled it out of his chest, it was now tipped with red. He smiled a little. Orton stared in awe, "You're okay?"

Axel looed at him, "No heart, duh, Xandry. It's like getting a paper-cut. No one's going to die from the dictionary's sharp pages." He grinned. "It's a lexicon." Zexion glared at Axel. "Emo-book or dictionary, your choice."Axel looked at him. Zexion sighed. Chris looked at him, "So, can I ask why my 'trainer' is like sixteen?" "Because, I lost my heart at sixteen, idiot." He glared at him.

Saix looked at the wrestlers, "We're a bit short on rooms, Hawxsn, you and Tunxher will have your own rooms, but, the rest of you will stay with your 'trainers' for now." "No way!" Axel glared at Saix, "You can't do that! I don't want to have to share my room!" Saix looked at him, "You don't seem to mind when you share your room with Roxas." Axel's face became red, "Th-that never happened!"

"Sure." Saix smirked and walked away, "Sometimes Isa..I wish I could kill you." Axel muttered under his breath. "Here, I'll show you my room." Demyx looked at Miz, "Just, don't touch my sitar." "Why not? You took my Miz-mallows!" He glared at the brownish-blonde-haired boy. "Becuase, I don't want you to touch her, she's my sitar!" "Fine, but you can't have anymore of MY Miz-mallows." "Fine." Demyx sighed. They walked off to the back of the castle towards the nobodies' rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or Kingdom Hearts characters, and Axel replica keeps eating all of the cereal. Miz replica keeps begging for Mizmallows. Vexen replica wants to use my bathroom as a laboratory so he can make more replicas.

A/N: Roxas is a poet, who knew?

Miz awoke on the floor of Demyx's room, he stood up and stretched. Demyx was asleep, and Miz noticed something, his boxes of peeps were missing from his pocket. "Ah! My Mizmallows!" He felt his pants pocket, then looked at Demyx."You Jerk! You promised you wouldn't touch my Mizmallows!" Demyx opened his eyes and yawned, "I didn't."

"Well, then who did?" Miz looked at the boy accusingly. "Roxas wanted to borrow one of my CD's, ask him." Demyx rolled over, and pulled the covers over his head. Miz walked out of Demyx's room, most of the castle were in the grey area, but, he ignored them and went to Christian's room, knocking on the door furiously.

Christian opened the door, "What? You're pounding on the door like a ram." "Did you steal my Mizmallows?" Miz looked at him, obviously ticked off. Christian sighed, "I didn't steal them, I simply took them so that you wouldn't kill yourself ingesting all that sugar." Miz glared at him, "I wouldn't kill myself!"

The blonde looked at the black-haired man, "Sugars and sweets are great for treats, but, let's save some heart-beats, get off the sweets." Miz stared at him in awe, "Oh my god, Christian you never old me you were a poet!" "But, Miz, I learned that in the second gra-" "Don't be modest! You should share your talents with everyone! You could help people who have problems!"

"Miz, I don't think any of this actually relates-" Christian started. Miz quickly interrupted him, "You could help people, like you helped me through that dark and depressing withdrawl." "It's only been two minutes, and I didn't even do anything!" The blonde sighed. "Christian, you helped me through one of the longest and most depressing times of my life-"

"I'm going back to bed, now." Christian shut the door. "No, Christian! Don't I could spiral back in to my addiction! I could be buying Mizmallows off the street, selling everything!"

Axel's voice could be heard across the castle, "Stop singing that! It's stuck in my head! You don't have to sing it everytime you walk in to a room, Xandry!" Orton ignored him and walked in to the grey area continuing to sing, "I hear voices in my hea-" "I will seriously set you on fire if you even think about continuing that song!"

"Fine." Orton sighed, "You're just jealous because you don't have a theme song." Axel smirked, "You are completley wrong there." he pulled and Ipod out of his coat's pocket and turned it on. He flicked through a couple songs and turned up the volume. "Circle of Fire" echoed throughout the grey area.

"And mine was written for me, it has my name in it." Axel grinned. "So what, a lot of wrestlers have their names in songs." Orton sighed. Axel threw the Ipod at him, "Fine, kill all of my fun."


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Oh, gosh, I've been blocked lately, anyway, chapter fourteen, which is...random)

Disclaimer: I do not own The superstars or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Jericho sat in the grey area, looking at the odd surroundings. He cocked his head, it all seemed very...plain to him. Miz walked up beside him, "Xirchs!" "What?" Jericho fell out of his trance.

"I think...I think I'm addictd to MizMallows.." Miz looked at him, in a shocked expression. Chris looked at him with an odd stare. "Um...Miz..." "A-and, Christian won't help me with it!" He whined. "What?"

"Christian saves people you know!" Miz grinned. "So, he shaves their hair off and calls the straightedge?" He said sarcastically. "No, he's a poet!" His grin stayed upon his face, which looked pretty dorky to Jericho. "Er...he is?" He cocked his head. "Yeah, he writes poems and stuff." "Well, I would suppose that from the word 'poet'."

"Anyway," Miz giggled, "I heard something funny about Christian." "Hm?" Chris asked, a bit interested. "he's from...Canada." Miz burst in to laughter. "I'm from Canada." Jericho looked at Miz.

"Seriously? Are all you blonde guys from there?" He asked, a bit surprised. "no, Drew McIntyre's not-" "Drew's not Canadian? Then where the heck is he from? Mexico?" Miz looke shocked. "Um, Miz, he's not from Mexico."

"Then he's American?" Miz blinked. "Miz, he's not American." Jericho shook his head. "Then he's from space!"Miz's eye went wide "Miz, there are more countries than Canada, America, and Mexico." He said, a bit irritated. "There are? Are you...a scientist?"

"Miz, that would be a geographer and-" "Scientist?" A blonde man with long hair ran in and grabbed Jericho's arm ,"Why didn't you tell me? Zexion won't help with my expirements any more, he's always to busy studying. Like you really need all of that it's not like it's rocket science, just expirementing on people!" He started dragging Jericho, who unwillingly gave in after about three seconds.

"No, Edge, don't take him back to Canada!" Miz yelped. Both blonde-haired men stopped and stared at him briefly. "Um, alright?" The man dragging Jericho said and continued pulling the man, "What the heck is an 'Edge'?" He whispered "Come on, Xirchs." "Fine." Jericho sighed.

Miz sniffled, "Why do my friends keep leaving?" "I didn't leave!" Miz heard a voice behind him and whirled around to see Orton, "Yeah, but, you're not my friend, you're mean." "No, 'Mr.-lets-set-things-on-fire-and-blame-it-on-Randy' is mean." "He blamed you for setting something on fire?"

"Well, someone, but, same difference." Orton sighed, "Though, that guy was getting annoying." "What guy?" Miz asked. "The one with the blue hair and the scar, I believe his name was, Saix?" Miz nodded, "I think so, too. Either that or Jennifer." Orton gave him an odd glance, "Yeah...I think it was Saix."


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: this chapter really makes me crave jellybeans =O_o=)

Discliamer: I do not own the wresters or Kingdom Hearts characters. I do, however own the clones Vexen gave me, and they're becoming pests. Miz clone, Orton clone, and Axel clone like to hide in the cabinets.

Jericho was dragged in to a white room, where Zexion sat in the corner reading something, he couldn't tell what because there were no markings on it besides a few odd symbols. He cocked his head and gave the blue-haired boy an odd glance. Zexion ignored him and contiuned to read.

"So, why am I in here?" Jericho asked. "Well, if you're a scientist, as Xizm said, I could use a hand with my expirements, Xirchs." The blonde-haired man replied. "And...who are you?" "Vexen." He smirked. Jericho felt a bit uneasy.

"Hold this." Vexen handed him a beaker. "What is it?" He asked. "That? It'll either cure the common cold or kill you brutally." He smiled and jericho blinked, "What?" "But, as I see it didn't kill you, I've cured you're cold." Vexen grinned.

"But, I don't have a cold..." Jericho looked at the beaker. "Exactly!" The man smiled and picked up anoher beaker, "Hm," he cocked his head, "I forgot about this one." "What is it?" Jericho looked at Vexen. "Jellybeans that I put in a blender. Now superior won't let me use the kitchen. They've been here for nearly three months."

"Ew, and why did you put jellybeans in the blender?" He asked. "Well, Demyx said he wanted me to make him a jellybean and soda drink for him. I thought I'd attempt it."He smiled. "That's disgusting."

Orton looked at Miz, "Anyway, Miz, I needed to talk to you." "About what?" Miz smiled. "I got Axel to cough up some information. and apparently that key thing you have, it's deadly to them." Orton whispered. "And it's important, why?" He asked. "We really need to get out of here, and as wrong as it may sound, I think there's only one way out."


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: I'm cracking up at Miz and Demyx in my head, I can see that scene happening.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or Kingdom Hearts characters, and the clones are currently being annoying.

"And what way is that?" Miz asked. "We need to take down Xemnas." "Take down Xemnas?" Miz looked shocked. "Be quiet Miz," Orton hissed, "yes, help me get everyone assembled, alright?"

"Aren't they already assembled? They're not missing any limbs or anything." Orton drew his palm to his face and sighed, "Miz...I mean to get them all together in one area." "Oh, alright." Miz nodded. "I'll get Hawxsn, Tunxher, and Axel, you get Xirchs and er...Roxas."

"Axel?" Miz asked. "Axel's on our side, why, do we need anyone else?" Orton asked and Miz thought hesitantly."Demyx." He looked at Orton, "We need Demyx." Orton smiled a bit, "Axel said he's getting a team together to help us, let's just hope he holds through on that."

Miz nodded, and Orton looked at him, "Now, go get everyone." Miz nodded again and waled in to Demyx's room, "Demyx, I-I want to...ask you something.. will..will you help us overthrow Xemnas?" Demyx looked at him, "I-I...Xizm...of course." Miz smiled and hugged him, "You've made me so happy!"

Orton went in search of Shawn, who was with Hunter, spraypainting "DX Army" in large, green, letters on a sleeping Lexaeus. "Guys, come here. I need to talk to you." "Er...we didn't do it." Shawn said. "No, no, I need your help." Orton sighed. "Anything." Hunter smiled.

Miz and Demyx found Jericho with Vexen, "Xirchs, come here." "Oh, thank God," Jericho whispered, "Uh, Vexen, I need to go." "Fine." Vexen sighed. Jericho walked toward the two and they led him to the Grey Area, "Xirchs, we're overthrowing Xemnas. Can you help?"Miz asked. Chris nodded, "I'm in."

Miz, Demyx, and Jericho found Christian who immeadiately agreed and they sat in the Grey Area when Orton appeared with Hunter and Shawn. "Axel should be here soon." Orton looked around and the red-head appeared.

"Got everyone?" Axel asked. "Yeah, you have the others?" He nodded. "Oh, they're coming." He smirked. They waited until Larxene, Zexion, Xion, and Marluxia appeared.

Orton looked at the team of members"This is going to be more difficult than I first thought." "Twelve to one, the odds are on our side, got it memorized?" Axel smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: I've been so lazy lately, I'll be uploading more chapters soon!)

(Disclaimer:I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters or Wrestlers! I'm also really starting to like my clones, Axel can set people on fire. Mm, toasty.)

Axel looked around a the 'team', "We're going to do this, Xizm, you're the most important member of the team, since you weild the keyblade. You're the only one who can eliminate Xemnas." Miz nodded, and sighed. "This will be difficult," he looked to Miz, "Xemnas is our leader for his strength and agility, so you'll need to be quick and fierce. We'll help all we can, but, he cannot be detroyed by my chakrams, or any of the other normal members' weapons, and Xion isn't strong enough to fight him, you're our key, Xizm. Literally."

"What about Roxas?" Larxene asked. "Please," Axel looked at Christian, "this guy's not Roxas, I could tell within a day that it wasn' him." "Wait, what?" Randy looked to Axel, "You knew he wasn't a member, why did you drag us here?" Axel rolled his eyes, "I didn't know until AFTER you guys arrived here, Xandry."

"How could you tell?" Larxene asked. "Well, first of all, he wasn't following Xion like a duckling, and he wasn't all emo when she was gone. Roxas does both, although, he was also very resisting like Roxas..." Axel trailed in to thought. "Resisting?" Miz asked. "Roxas knows he loves me, he just denies it." The wrestlers fell in to an awkward silence.

Axel cleared his throat, "Anyway, we need to get to training." "Training?" Miz asked. "You have to quicken your pace, you have to learn to fight, and you need to master the keyblade." Miz summoned the odd weapon and studied it, "Master it? I thought I was already it's master." "Being the keyblade's master doesn't mean you've mastered it. You have to be able to fight with it to your full power and energy. You need to bond yourself to it, let it become part of you. Part of your heart." Axel looked a him.

"How did you know we have hearts?" Randy cocked his head. Axel smiled, "You really thought you passed off as nobodies? Maybe to the superior, but, I could see through you. He," Axel pointed to Miz, "was on the verge of tears when he had the 'addiction', and not fake nobody tears. He looked hurt, nobodies can only attempt at feelings like love, or joy, or sadness. But, I've seen your true emotions."

Miz looked at his keyblade, then to Axel, "Train me." Axel smirked, "I can see you have the spirit," he summoned his chakrams, "but, do you really think that'll pass with Xemnas?" "I've got more than just the spirit, do you think Xemnas will be able to take on a pro?" He charged at the red-head who quickly moved out of the way and dodged his attack, throwing both chakrams at the superstar who held his keyblade as a barrier in front of his face, to which the chakrams flew backward and hit the ground. "You have no idea what he can do."

"Or do I?" Miz ran at Axel and sliced the air in front of him with the keyblade. Axel moved quickly, grabbing his chakrams and tossing one at Miz horizontily. Miz moved, but, the chakram skimmed the back of his leg in his movement. "Not at all." Axel threw the other chakram and Miz deflected it with his keyblade.

The training session carried on for hours until Miz collapsed from exhaustion. "You need work." Axel tossed his chakram, which piecered the ground next to Miz's head.


	18. Chapter 18

(Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or Kingdom Hearts characters, and my clones are hiding in the cabinets.)

(A/N: Demyx is nice, it seems. Poor Axel, I always feel bad for him when he has to carry Xion back in 358/2 Days, she's like fourteen, and might be heavy.)

Miz was still recovering from the training with Axel two days later, it was now Sunday. He was healing at a somewhat slow pace, and was pretty sure he had cracked at least two of his ribs. Axel hadn't taken much damage, being a nobody it hadn't really affected him.

"Xizm?" Demyx looked at the man who was siting on the couch in the grey-area. "Hm?" Miz looked at Demyx. "Are you going to be okay?" The blonde cocked is head. Miz nodded a little, not saying anything. Miz noticed somehing odd about Demyx.

He had both of his hands behind his back, was he holding something? "What do you have behind your back?" Miz asked cocking his head. "Oh, just kind of a 'get well soon' gift." He moved the object from behind his back. It was a box of marshmallow Peeps.

Miz squealed and hugged Demyx tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Demyx blinked, "You're welcome?" Miz let go of the nobody and squeeled again. "Glad you like them." Demyx smiled sweetly.

Axel approached the two, "Xizm, are you ready to train again?" His bright green eyes shimmered a little, anticipating a fight. Miz nodded hesitantly. "Great." Axel summoned his chakrams as Miz set his Peeps down.

Training lasted nearly an hour before Miz's injuries got the best of him and he finally had to sit down. "You're still not ready, but, we can't rush this, plus, you'll have a few other members helping out." Miz nodded and passed out on the couch.

"I think you wore him out." Demyx looked at Axel. "Yes, because, I obviously couldn't tell by the way he crashed." The red-head said sarcastically. Demyx poked the sleeping wrestler, who stayed perfectly undisturbed and asleep, "He's out cold."

"Well, I've been assigned a mission, so, I have to leave. if Xemnas asks, tell him Xizm fainted during a mission to take out a dark-side or something. Xion faints a lot,I always end up having to carry her back, so, he's probably used to the members getting worn-out on the job." Axel sighed. Demyx nodded and the red-head left.

The blonde rolled his eyes and kept watch over the wrestler, who still slept. He noticed something odd, he had a cut on his face. The blonde leaned over, his face near the wrestler's to examine the cut. It looked deep, Demyx couldn't help but stare at it, _'Is he hurt?' _he asked himself in his mind.

Demyx was then starled by a voice, "Dude, what're you doing?" He looked up from closely studying the wrestler's cut to see Hunter. He had a disturbed look on his face, and Demyx cocked his head, "Everything okay?" Hunter blinked, "i just walked in on you trying to kiss my friend, so, no, not really."

Demyx blushed deeply, realising how odd it may have appeared, "I was not! He has a cut!" "Uh...sure..." Hunter nodded, "Dude, if you're in to guys, that's fine, but-" Demyx shook his head, "I'm not in to guys, he has a cut. From where Axel hit him in the face with a chakram, I was not trying to kiss him. I was seeing if he was okay."

"Sure," Hunter blinked, "I'm just going to go, 'kay?" "I'm not gay!" Demyx shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

Miz awoke, the world was still blurry to him. He felt dizzy, but not sick. It was an odd feeling, Demyx was sitting on the other couch, he was focused on playing his sitar. "Demyx?" Miz yawned.

"Hey, sleepy!" He grinned.

"H-hi. I'm going back to sleep now..." Miz blinked.

"No, don't go to sleep. You've been asleep, and I've been really bored." The nobody frowned.

"Fine," The wrestler stretched, "this training is really tough on me."

"Well, it is training. It's not like it's going to be easy." He rolled his eyes.

"Good point. Where's Axel?" He looked around, "And everyone else?"

"Sleeping, probably, the bunch of slackers." Demyx smiled.

"Wow...never thought I'd hear that from you." He blinked.

"I'm full of surprises, Xizm." He grinned. "Wait...did you just call me a slacker?"

"Well, you don't work very much, that I've seen." The wrestler pointed out.

"I am not a slacker, nor am I gay." The nobody said.

"I didn't accuse you of being gay..." The wrestler gave the nobody an odd look.

"Tunxher did." He sniffled.

"Why would he do something like that?" Miz cocked his head.

"He thought I was trying to kiss you while you were sleeping." Demyx blushed.

"You were trying to kiss me?" Miz's face turned bright red.

"I wasn't, I was checking out the wound on your forehead!" Demyx clarified, blushing even more now.

"Sure you were! You were going to sneak up and kiss me while I slept! I'm just lucky Tunxher appeared!" He glared

"Why would I do that?" The nobody asked.

"Because you wanted to! Who wouldn't want to? I'm awesome!" He yelled.

"Xizm, I'm not in to you, and I don't want to kiss you, nor did I try to!" He sighed.

"I know you like me, Demyx, that's why your always around me flirting!" the wrestler blushed.

"I'm always around you because I'm your mentor, and I've never once flirted with you!" Demyx glared.

"Sure." Miz grumbled.

Both of them sat in silence, which was unusal for either of them. It didn't last very long before Miz hugged Demyx "I'm sorry, please forgive me! Don't be angry."

Demyx blinked, "I thought you hated me."

"I did. But, I want to be your friend again." Miz said as if it made sense.

"I don't know..." The nobody sighed.

Miz sniffled, "Please?"

"Okay!" The nobody hugged the wrestler.

"Yay!" The wrestler grinned.

Orton approached Axel, who was in his room, snuffing out a cigarette. "Are you smoking?" Orton asked.

"Of course not, I'm asleep." He said sarcastically.

"You know that's not healthy for you." The wrestler blinked.

"Not like I have a heart, it's not going to kill me." The red-head rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but isn't that what you're fighting for? You don't want to pick up a habit that will kill you when you do. Darn Punk is working his way into my head." He sighed.

"I'm not ever going to have my heart back. Face it, it's impossible. I'm only in the organization to give myself some hope, really all it does is kill me a little inside every day." Axel looked at the ground.

"Why do you say that?" Orton cocked his head.

"Because, Xandry, everyone hates us for what we do. We don't really exist, we want to exist, to do that we need hearts. Trying to obtain hearts angers everyone outside of the organization, and they try to stop us. They're going to kill us, they're already trying to. So, what's the point? We're already outcasts without hearts, and all we do is create false hope for ourselves, it's stupid." He looked upset.

"Being heartless can't be all that bad, why don't you guys just go find a place you can live the way you are?" He asked.

"You don't know what it's like to never feel anything, to have to pretend that you can even feel. Imagine losing everything you have now, then being hated for what you've become. you know what? forget it," he sighed, "I have to go train Xizm for the fight against Xemnas." He got up and left the room.

The wrestler blinked. He'd never seen this side of Axel, and it kind of depressed him. How _would_ it feel to be like him?

(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in forever, and I hand you a depressing one like this. anyway, a lot has been going on here, and I just hadn't found the time or ability to write this. Thank you for reading.)


End file.
